Distractions
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Weiss can't stop staring at Yang while she's doing before-bed stretches in her pajamas. Ruby is less than amused, considering the heiress is supposed to be doing homework with her.


**1+1=Take Your Shirt Off, Please?**

 _ **A/N:Quick Freezerburn fic, and a reminder to check my poll. Whatever wins at the end of the month gets written first, folks! On another note, my math might be a tad horrible, so if it seems off, feel free to write up what people their ages should be doing and send it to me, I'll make sure to add it in.**_

Yang bent over to grab her other ankle, legs spread in a perfect V, her shirt riding up as she did. Inch by inch, powerful back muscles were revealed. Her taut, obviously firm ass poked out, the tight black shorts doing little to preserve her modesty.

It occurred to Weiss that the blonde was obviously not wearing anything underneath her shorts.

She vaguely noted the sound of Blake's voice, and Yang turned towards her, talking to her partner about something Weiss couldn't care less about as she continued her evening stretches.

She put her feet together and bent over to touch her toes, blowing hair out of her face.

Weiss' breath caught in her throat. Every line, every contour of Yang was pre-

A tap on her arm drew her attention to a pouting Ruby.

Her libido made a very good argument for returning her vision to the sight whatever gods there were had gifted her, but Ruby started talking, reminding her that she actually had duties to attend to.

Best teammate, and all that.

The pair were sitting on Weiss' bed, doing their math homework. Ruby had offered the use of her bed, but Weiss had shot tht suggestion down by pointing out that if they did math near it, her bunk might realize that it was severely breaking several laws of physics and crash down.

Ruby had argued that her bed wasn't that bad, but Weiss had glared at her until she agreed to do the work on the heiress' bed.

She arranged her face into what she hoped was a sufficiently sheepish smile. "I missed that, Ruby. What did you say?"

Ruby sighed. "I asked if you knew what number eighteen was. And then I told you to stop eying my sister like that."

Weiss glared at her, but Ruby simply raised an eyebrow in response.

Huffing, she turned her gaze downward. Her own paper was mostly blank, half-written and wholly forgotten calculations on her latest question marking the point where Yang had started stretching.

Number five.

She bit her lip. "I, uh... I'm not that far yet, sorry."

Ruby looked down at the heiress' paper and sighed. She handed her own paper to the pale girl, receiving a grateful smile in response.

Weiss quickly copied down the younger girl's answers, then turned her attention to number eighteen.

She started to read the question, but Yang chose that moment to start stretching her back and arms, lacing her hands together behind her back and pushing them away from her.

Weiss noted the interesting things this did to the blonde's figure.

Admittedly, making her already prominent breasts stand out further was an eye-drawing feat, but Weiss found her vision drawn downward as Yang's shirt began riding up, the heiress poring over every inch of sculpted ab as if it were the last sight she'd see.

A small part of her notes that if that were the case, she would feel that her last moments of vision were well-spent.

Fingers appear in her vision, blocking her view, and she growls. Then the fingers snap, and she turns to glare at Ruby. "What?"

Ruby, to her surprise, glared right back. "They're just _abs_ , Weiss. We all have them, you've seen them before. We need to get this done, you can ogle Yang later."

Weiss sniffed. "I do not ' _ogle'_ , I merely... _appreciate_ the female form." Yang turned to face Blake again, and Weiss watches in wonder as the lines of her leg and thigh muscles move under tanned skin.

"Yeah," Ruby muttered. "You're _appreciating_ Yang pretty hard right now. Feel like I need a spray-bottle to keep things PG."

Weiss watched closely as Yang bent over and grabbed a novel for Blake, before tossing it to the faunus.

Watching the muscles move under the blonde's skin was quickly turning into a favorite pastime of Weiss'.

Her lips felt rather dry when Yang stretched her arm upwards and popped her back, so she licked her lips to wet them again.

Seeing the orange fabric pulled across the blonde's back and moving with each pop was almost too much for her to take silently.

She licked her lips again, and Ruby groaned. "Weiss, come on. We need to get this stuff done."

Weiss took a few calming breaths and turned her vision to the paper. "Right. What num-"

"Eighteen." Ruby said, her voice lacking any sort of emotion. She slumped. "Still. Still on eighteen."

"Right." Weiss gave the younger girl a nod and began to read number eighteen.

She was halfway through writing down the initial calculations when a slow exhale caught her attention.

She looked at Ruby, who was staring down at the question, chewing on the tip of her pen in her concentration.

She chanced a look to the blonde, and her heart skipped a beat.

Yang was slowly raising her leg up, proving levels of flexibility the heiress could hardly believe she possessed. As she watched, the blonde brought her foot up until it was level with her shoulder, every muscle in her leg visible as she did. She wrapped her arms around her leg, and brought it around her neck. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

Weiss' eyes strayed downward to the few inches blonde's abs that were visible.

After she'd had her fill, she looked lower, marveling at the blonde's propensity for such tight shorts for a moment before noting exactly how strenuous the stretching must have been; the blonde's leg that was still planted firmly on the ground was tensed up, every muscle standing out. A thin sheen of sweat made the tanned skin seem to glisten, and Weiss wanted nothing more than to grab the blonde and-

Ruby whacked her on the head with her own notebook. "Weiss, come on! We've only got like, three problems, and then you can stare at Yang all you want."

"I wasn't staring," Weiss muttered, plucking her notebook from her leader's grasp. "I was admiring."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, you can 'admire' her more later, okay? Number eighteen."

"Of course." Weiss nodded and turned her attention back to the paper. As she typed the numbers into her calculator, her vision drifted slightly, and she saw Yang slowly removing her other leg from it's position around her neck, before letting out a large exhale and bouncing on her toes, announcing the end of her stretches.

She turned back to her math in time to see Ruby glowering at her

She swallowed. Seeing Ruby angry was a rare thing, but it had a tendency to remind whoever incited the young girl's wrath that she was trained to use one of the most deadly weapons on the planet.

It took all of Weiss' mental fortitude not to cower under the younger girl's gaze. She handed Ruby her calculator. "Does that seem right to you?"

Ruby didn't even glance at the device. "Ask her out."

Weiss might have cowered then. Slightly.

"Excuse me?"

Ruby shrugged, the glare not quite leaving her face. "Go ahead. She's not seeing anyone right now."

Weiss shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not! I might admire her appearance, but she's still a mindless brute who-"

Ruby's glare intensified. "She's _not_ mindless, and she's not a brute. She's the best big sister I could have asked for."

Weiss swallowed, realizing she'd touched upon dangerous ground. "I didn't mean it in that way, Ruby I just meant... I prefer intellectuals, people who I can hold an interesting conversation with. She-"

"Hey, Yang?" Ruby asked, still staring into Weiss' eyes. "Weiss is having some trouble on this problem. Mind taking a look at it for her?"

There was the sound of movement, and Weiss registered the feeling of heat radiating towards her as the blonde came into view out of the corner of her eye.

She bent over her to peer at the paper, violet eyes narrowed in concentration. Her shirt hung don slightly, and the brief glimpse Weiss got through the blonde's sleeve showed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

For a moment, Weiss' resolve held, and she kept her gaze far away from the sleeve that was tantalizingly hanging open.

However, the temptation proved too strong and she took a quick look, before dragging her eyes away. She stalwartly ignored the implications that arose from the blonde seemingly having the same tan over her whole body.

Instead, she chose to watch Yang closely as she worked out the problem. The blonde had foregone the use of a calculator, and seemed to be lost in thought about the problem.

She was clearly chewing her lip as she thought it out, her eyes fixed on Weiss' preliminary calculations.

A strand of hair fell out of place, and she tucked it back absentmindedly.

The moonlight from their window seemed to hit her just right in that moment, illuminating her, the thin layer of sweat seeming to make her glow. Her eyes widened, and she gave a little nod.

She turned to look at Weiss, and the heiress' breath caught in her throat for what felt like the millionth time that evening, words failing her as she watched violet eyes shine in the moonlight.

Yang opened her mouth, and Weiss was struck by a crazed urge to press her own thin lips against the blonde's full, plump ones.

"It's a range between negative thirty-two and positive thirty-two, with a differential of two."

Weiss blinked.

Ruby grinned.

Yang took a quick look at the heiress. "Hey, Weiss, you alright?" She leaned in close, concern clear in her eyes.

Weiss' face reddened a bit. "I'm fine."

Yang tilted her head. "You sure? You look kinda red..."

Weiss reddened further at that, and Ruby chuckled, then sent the heiress a grin.

Weiss realized what was going to happen a moment before it did, and she shot Ruby a glare.

"Yang, your shirt's kinda loose today." Ruby said, as if she was talking about the weather.

Yang blinked, then broke out into a wide grin.

"Oh, I getcha." She jabbed an elbow into Weiss' side a few times. "You get a good look, Weissy?"

Weiss looked away from her and took a deep breath. "That was not the problem, I just-"

She felt a hot breath on her ear, and Yang's whisper reached her. "If you want, I can start working out topless. I've got no problem with you looking."

Weiss swallowed. "I... I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Hm... Yeah, you're probably right. Don't think Ruby wants to see that." She chuckled.

Then the heat was gone, and Weiss was focusing on her math, ignoring both her own blush and the snickering of her team.

It took a few minutes, but once she finally gathered up her courage, she said the eight words that'd been running through her mind.

"Yang? Do you want to go out sometime?" Her blush came back, much more intense than before, and she hid her face from Ruby and Blake.

Yang chuckled. "Sure, sounds like fun. I'm buying, though."

Weiss nodded, and tried to sink further into her bed.

Ruby laughed then, Blake joining in with a chuckle of her own.

Yang, for her part, ignored them both.

When Ruby finally stopped laughing she leaned forward and bonked Weiss on the head with her notebook, mouthing 'I told you so.'

When Weiss glared back, Ruby just sent her a smile. "So, what'd you get for number nineteen?"

 **/Omake 1; Shoutout to Haru17/**

"If you want, I can start working out topless. I've got no problem with you looking," Yang whispered.

Weiss squeaked and tried in vain to hide from the blondes gaze. After a moment, she shut her eyes tightly and whispered her answer. "P-please? I would... I would really like that."

Yang blinked. "I was, Uhhhh... I was kidding, Weissy." She blushed a bit. "But,I guess...since you asked so nicely,I could do it, I guess... just for tonight?"

She swallowed, and pulled her shirt up until it was barely covering her breasts, then closed her eyes and yanked it the rest off.

And no homework was done that night.


End file.
